1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of video images and more particularly, to a printing sheet for video images which has an image-receiving layer mainly composed of cellulose esters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been heretofore made on recording or printing of video images wherein an ink ribbon which has a sublimable disperse dye layer is heated by means of a thermal head in the form of dots according to image signals to transfer the sublimated dye onto a surface of a resin-coated sheet thereby forming an image on a printing sheet for the video images. As is particularly shown in FIG. 1, the video image printing sheet has a double-layer structure including an image-receiving layer 3 and a support sheet 2. The image-receiving layer 3 is able to receive image of a dye, such as a sublimable disperse dye, transferred from the ink ribbon to maintain the transferred image. Known materials for the image-receiving layer include polyesters, polycarbonates, vinyl chloride copolymers, and the like.
However, conventional video image printing sheets of the type wherein the receiving layer is made of the above-indicated resin are not satisfactory with respect to the light fastness and weatherability of the formed images, thus sometimes leading to a lowering in the brightness of the once formed images to bring about discoloration of the images. This is considered for the reason that the dye transferred by means of the thermal head is present in the vicinity of the surface of the image-receiving layer, so that the dye is liable to be adversely influenced by light, humidity and oxygen in air.